Dual cameras have become widely used in mobile terminal devices. The dual cameras usually include a telephoto lens and a wide-angle lens. The telephoto lens is used to take a photo, while the wide-angle lens is used to assist in calculation of depth information of the photo, so as for subsequent image blurring processing.
The existing dual cameras have a good imaging effect in a high-luminance environment, but have a poor imaging effect in a dark environment.